Durarara! One-Shots
by V.L. Cari
Summary: A collection of one-shots written in 2011, ranging from K to M, with multiple Shizaya ships. Uploading here for reference.
1. Love Hurts

_Hello readers. Long time no see. I've been very focused on my own novel, I haven't really had time (or interest, to be honest) to write fanfiction. However, I'm cleaning out my computer and some of my old blogs, and I found some one-shots that I never published here. So, this week, I'm going to be publishing a one-shot a day. They're not by best pieces, but I hope you enjoy regardless._

 _Prompt/Theme:_ . /tumblr_ludxja7QKd1qzamioo1_

* * *

Sun streamed through the bay window, basking a young feline in warm golden rays. Lying on a plush red velvet pillow, the golden brown cat sleep peacefully in the sunlight. Ears twitching softly, the feline stretched and blinked open his golden yellow eyes, staring up at the sky. A low purr rumbled in the tom's chest as he flexed his paws, his luxurious tail swishing back and forth.

Arching his back once in a great stretch, the adolescent cat sat with perfect posture; paws tucked neatly under his large tail. He licked his white booted paw and rubbed his eyes, clearing them as he blinked away sleepyness.

"Hibi-chan!"

His ears pricked as he heard his master call out his name. Turning toward the voice, he saw the young human child running toward him. She was dressed in a lovely nightgown that billowed at her feet, and her blonde hair was pulled tightly into a bun on her head with a flower poking out the top.

"Hibi-chan, come down! It's time for breakfast!" she cooed, stepping up carefully onto the step ladder and reaching for him. Hibiya – or Hibi-chan, as his master liked to call him – hopped down from his high place and padded along the windowsill so she could reach.

Yowling a bit as she grabbed him around the middle, he purred and let the young child carry him into the kitchen to set him down on the tile floor. The tom walked over to his silver bowl, and sat patiently beside it. He knew that his meal would come soon.

In no time, the child ran over and poured a generous amount of tuna into his bowl and patted him on the head. He arched into her touch as she ran a small hand along his back and down his tail.

"Good Hibi-chan! Eat it all up!" she giggled as she sat beside him and watched him eat. Hibiya took his time, lapping up all the juices as his ears twitched and listening to all the noises around him.

He heard his owner's parents come down the stairs to scoop her up and give her breakfast, before preparing her for school. Once he was done with his breakfast, he hunkered down low, wiggled his haunches, and leapt up onto the counter to watch his human masters go about their day. They occasionally acknowledged him and patted him on the ear, or rubbed him behind the ear. He purred contentedly, and mewled as they bid him a farewell.

He waited tolerantly, longing for the moment that he was alone. He had plans to finish. Places he needed to be, and feline's he needed to see. He yowled in annoyance when his masters were taking a bit longer than usual to go to work. They chuckled and tossed one of his catnip filled toys across the room, but he wasn't interested. He just swayed his tail lazily over the edge of the counter, and watched with narrow eyes.

Soon, but not soon enough, the house was empty. Hibiya was alone to do as he pleased, and he planned on doing just that. He turned and looked out the window, gasping in surprise when he noticed the time of day. He was late!

He hopped down from the counter and dashed for the back door. He hopped up onto the chair near by and batted at the handle on the door. He huffed a bit as he struggled to open the flimsy door. He had seen his humans do this all the time! But now they changed the door because he kept getting out.

You see, Hibiya was meant to be an indoor cat. But he managed to sneak out of the house late one night, and had been roaming around. From that moment, he knew that he loved being outdoors. As much as the safety and comfort of being an indoor cat was, he couldn't help but want to get out and see the world!

Growling with distress, he hunkered back and leapt with all his might, tackling the handle with his body. He hooked on it and rebounded off. But his weight had pushed the handle down and shook the door from it's place. Skidding on the ground, he slammed himself into the heavier door, and forced it open before it could close again.

He slipped out, tucking his tail quickly so it wouldn't get caught, and dashed across the yard. Hibiya flexed his claws and hurdled himself into the small fig tree in the yard, climbing up it's branches with ease. He jumped down onto the brick privacy wall, and trotted along the edge toward his destination.

He knew this path well. He took the same route every day in the morning when his masters were dropping off their single child at the school. He only had a small amount of time to get to the house across the alley.

Picking up his speed, the golden tom ran along the edge, zigzagging his way through yards and fences, and soon found himself in the familiar alley. He carefully padded his way through the alley, keeping an eye out for alley cats and strays, and soon found himself staring up at the brick wall that divided the street from the home of the white tom he visited daily.

However, this time it was different. When Hibiya hopped up onto the wall, he was met with an obstacle he never thought he'd have to face.

It seems that the humans who lived in this house had put up a strip of spikes along the edge. He sat and frowned, curling his tail around him as he eyed the spikes carefully. It seems that he was too loud during his visits, and the humans were tired of it.

Huffing defiantly, he stood proudly on the top of his perch, staring at the strip of thorns. "No measly stripe of needles will keep me away from my love! I will persevere, and show that pure bred royalty can face any obstacle and prevail!"

Tentatively, he touched a single white paw to the thorns, and flinched. They were quite sharp. But not sharp enough to keep him back! He took a deep breath, and firmly placed a paw down, flexing his claws to try and protect his paws. However, the spikes drove deep, and Hibiya yowled in pain. But he pressed another paw down, determined to make it across.

Stretching his toes, he maneuvered his way slowly through the thicket of thorns that laid in his path. He bit back another hiss as his fur caught stuck on some of the sharp points. His tail lashed about as he continued to make his way across.

After a few more painful steps, he was outside of his mate's window, peering in with wide eyes. He let out a soft mewl, signaling to his lover who was no where to be seen.

"Hibiya!"

The golden tom turned a bit, to see the sleek white as snow tom hurdling himself across the yard and up onto some crates that were stacked along the inside of the wall.

"Delic!" Hibiya mewled happily, tail swishing back and forth and ears perked up with happiness. The larger white tom bounded up the crates to press his nose against Hibiya's, purring deeply as they butted heads against each other. Delic pawed gently as Hibiya's face, drinking in the sight of the younger tom.

"I thought you wouldn't come. My master's put this up because we're too loud at night…" Delic gasped with surprise, thrilled to see his mate once again. Hibiya scoffed, fur bristling.

"That's your own fault. Making me yowl out such things."

Delic purred happily, a slight chuckle in his voice, "You like it that way, Hibi-chan~" Delic hopped up onto the ledge, wincing as the thorns bit into his paws. He sat beside Hibiya, tail wrapping around his soothingly as they faced the sharp needles to be with each other. The pain didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were together.


	2. Make Believe

_Day two of posting one-shots. Hope you're excited! This one features a Highschool AU, and a gift for Loonytwin. No prompt given.  
_

 _Rating: T_

* * *

Fuck, how did I let that happen to me again.

That damn flea. He's always pissing me off and making me so reckless. I could have really gotten hurt this time. Tch…well. Maybe not.

I groan and lie back, closing my eyes as I hear the wind blow through the trees outside. The nurse is away and the halls are empty. I'm all alone.

Growling, I throw an arm over my eyes and sigh. I fucking hate how he does this. It's really ridiculous how he always manages to get me so riled up. He knows I can't control this anger I feel, especially toward him. I hate him…I hate him, I HATE HIM!

And now I'm stuck here, in the infirmary after a really stupid fight. If only he hadn't moved so fucking fast and managed to cut me. If only that blade didn't go so deep.

That flea managed to cut my arm up pretty bad this time. Shit, how'd he do it? That blade never got deeper than a centimeter, but this time it went so deep I seriously thought I was gonna bleed to death.

And he just stood there and laughed!

Out of rage, I slam my first into the mattress, feeling it shudder until my strength. I sigh and glance out the window, watching as the leaves begin to fall from the trees.

"Feeling better, Shizu-chan?"

That voice.

That sickeningly smooth voice that just mocks my very existence and makes my blood boil. I growl and glare at the black and red clad man standing in the doorway, slipping in behind the curtain.

"Izaayya….."

"Now now, no need to get all excited for me~" He purrs, sauntering closer and leaning against the edge of the bed. "Is Shizu-shizu getting his well needed rest?"

"Fuck off."

"Oooh temper~" With a grin, Izaya slides over, running his hand along the edge of the bed, closer to my body that I like. It makes me shiver with anger as I glare up at him.

"I said fuck off flea. I mean it!"

He laughs, and holds his hands behind his back. "you know you can't do anything. The nurse will be back any minute, and if you're caught fighting again, you might get in more trouble~" he winks a bit and glances over his shoulder, a cunning smirk on his plush lips as he pulls the curtain around him, blocking ourselves from the view of the hallway.

"What do you want, Izaya?" I hiss in annoyance.

"Can't an old friend come and visit?~"

"You're not a friend."

He feigned a sob and placed a hand over his heart, "You wound me!~ Such hateful words. And all I wanted was to make you feel better and make up for what I did."

"Bullshit."

"Trust me Shizu-chan, you won't be thinking that when I'm through."

"What the hell are you talki–HEY WHAT?!"

Izaya just hopped onto the bed, shaking the frame. I clenched my fists on the sides, making sure I won't bounce off. I look back up and–

Whoa, how'd he get on top of me so fast! I grab his wrist as he squeeze, growling for him to get off. But he ignores me and just used his other hand to slowly slide off his jacket. That red shirt clung to his frame tightly, showing off every curve and dip in his body as he sat up straighter on my lap. My grip loosens, and he slips his arm out, fully taking off the black jacket to work on his shirt.

I…I can't seem to tear my gaze away as his lids close partway, his lips still curved in a seductive smirk. He licked his lips, that devilish pink tongue running along his lower lip in a way that makes blood course straight to my groin.

Dammit, how is he doing this?!

He reaches down and tugs on the hem of his shirt, rotating his hips in small circles as he puts on a show of taking off the carmine fabric. He pulls it over his head, arching his back in a fluid movement as he dangles the shirt off one arm. He winks, runs another lick over his canines, and rubs his groin against my leg, causing me to groan.

 _Fuck…_

"I have an idea, Shizu-chan." he coos as he rolls his hips against me, while he hooks the edge of his jeans with his thumb. Fuck, it's so god damn annoying how he can look so sexy; the way he tugs just enough to flash his sharp hipbone at me, and the lack band of his boxers.

I hate when he pissed me off….

….but I love the way he can turn me on.

"Let's play nurse~"


	3. Sharing Is Caring

Prompt: Ice Cream

Rating: K+

* * *

"It's dripping!"

Psyche flailed about as the three tiered ice cream cone started to drip down the sugar cone in the intense heat. Piled high on the cone were the flavors strawberry, chocolate chip, and mint. He whined as the lowest scoop, the strawberry, started to dribble down the side, sticking onto Psyche's fingers as he desperately tried to lick up the sides.

With a squeak, he noticed that the chocolate chip started to slip to the side, pushing more of the strawberry over the side to melt more. It dripped past Psyche's hands, small drops landing on the board walk in thick globs.

"Whhaa, nooo! Stop it!"

He tilted the cone, tilting his body as well in attempts to balance the quickly melting treat. He quickly lapped at the edge, trying to keep it steady as the mint placed precariously on the top started to also melt.

Frantically rushing toward the edge of the board walk, he reached blindly for the napkins that were set on a nearby table. He hastily wiped off his fingers and the cone, trying to clean himself from the sticky mess, all while trying to balance his precious dessert.

The brunette squeaked when the strawberry dripped, almost landing on his new white shoes. He jumped back, trying to avoid it. But in his attempts to stay clean, he bumped into someone standing behind him.

He glanced behind him, murmuring a quick, "I'm so sorry!" before the tower of icecream fell backwards, landing directly on his chest.

With teary eyes, Psyche scooted back, wiping off the blurred mess of brown, green, and pink and fought back the urge to scream in frustration. His nice white jacket! There was no way he'd ever get this stain out!

"Are you ok?"

Psyche glanced up, wide vibrant pink eyes staring into soothing blue ones. The blonde standing in front of Psyche had a look of humility on his face. Psyche opened his mouth to speak, but a choked sob was all that came out as the tears started streaking down his cheeks.

The blonde man in the blue and white kimono gasped slightly, reaching forward to console the weeping brunette, but was surprised when the white clad man thrust himself into his arms. Psyche clung to the stranger, sobbing into his chest as all his frustrations were let out.

The stranger felt warm and safe when his arms were wrapped around him. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself as the blonde continued to comfort him.

After what seemed like hours, Psyche peeked up, eyes red and puffy. The man smiled down at him and brushed his hair, "Are you better now?"

Psyche blushed a bit from embarrassment and nodded, "Y-yeah…Sorry for that…"

"Don't worry about it. We all get frustrated at times and need to cry it out." The blonde grabbed Psyche's hand and led him back to the ice cream stand, pointing to the menu. "Let's get you a second one, but this time in a cup so you won't spill it on yourself."

Psyche smiled and nodded, "Thank you." Psyche reordered, and happily ate his ice cream from the cup, sucking on the spoon to get the most flavor. He and the stranger sat at a small table underneath a green umbrella, listening to the waves of the ocean crash into the harbor.

"Thank you again, Sir." Psyche thanked again. "Is there any way I can repay you?" The kind samaritan shook his head and smiled.

"My name is Tsugaru. And there's no need to repay me. The pleasure is all mine. You just enjoy."

Psyche grinned and slipped off his jacket, setting it on the seat next to him as he continued to eat. After a few bites and a small brain freeze, he scooped a generous amount of chocolate chip ice cream and held it out for Tsugaru.

"At least share with me!" He beamed, smiling from ear to ear. Tsugaru chuckled and leaned forward, eating the morsel with a smile.

The two continued to sit by the sea, sharing the ice cream as they got to know each other better.


	4. The Perfect Hostess

_Day three of prompt inspired one-shots! Unfortunately, the last of the Durarara! Fics. Weep._

 _Prompt: Crossdressing_

 _Rating: M_

* * *

My heart sunk when I saw the scrawled message left on the refrigerator door. "Left for an errand" was written with blue ink, the penmanship the smoothest and most flawless Delic had ever seen. With a sigh, he pulled the sticky note off the stainless steel door, and shoved it in his pocket.

The host was planning on surprising his boyfriend, Tsugaru, with a nice date. It was rare they ever had these, due to Delic's constant working at the Host Club. He had gotten the day off at the last minute so he could share the day with the blue eyed blonde whom he lived with.

Dark thoughts started to creep into his mind, as he waited silently on the couch, staring out the window. There was no reason for Tsugaru to have to leave. No real "errands" needed to be made. He furrowed his brow and crossed his arms, as dirty thoughts came into his head. He tapped his foot in annoyance and envy.

What is Tsugaru was going out with some other man. Delic was never home. He never could please his boyfriend regularly. Maybe Tsugaru was getting bored of the host. Maybe, he wanted something new. Something fresh and different.

"Tch…" Delic got up and stormed into their bedroom, pacing back and forth as he tried to figure out how to handle with the situation. Should he go out to look for the blonde? Should he confront him? Should he hint at it? He growled with annoyance and clenched his fist, grabbing a cigarette to chew on it. He grit his teeth and lit the fag as he puffed at it hastily, craving the pink tinted tobacco. He walked to the window and blew the smoke out, watching the sakura colored smoke fade into the wind.

Suddenly, he remembered the box underneath the bed. The pink wrapped box with the large note attached to the side. He glanced over, knowing that the gift from Psyche was still hidden from sight. Hidden from Tsugaru.

He walked over and crouched low, reaching under the bed to pull out the large box. The note was still shocking to Delic.

"Delic-chan, use this when you need to spice up life!~ Love, Psyche! 3"

Delic groaned, shaking his head. He knew what was inside…and he was scared that he was actually considering using this.

But Psyche would be right…this would spice things up.

He sighed, opening the box and quickly grabbing the articles of clothing that were inside and rushed into the bathroom to change.

When he came out, he was wearing a white short dress, that ended roughly along the mid thigh. The lace was pink and was along the trim and waist of the dress. The top had a built in padded bra, which gave the slight illusion of a small chest, and wrapped tightly around Delic like a corset. He wore white high heeled shoes, with pink straps that went up his ankles, and had crudely clipped blonde extensions into his hair with a pink bow.

Feeling completely humiliated with himself, he trudged out of the house and into the streets, hoping to God that no one recognized him. He hoped the makeup and eyeliner managed to hide his identity a bit.

He stumbled as he walked down the streets, finding heels to be killer to walk in. Luckily, it was a wider heel, so he had more balance. But the uncomfortable feeling of being tucked under the frills of the dress made him wobble a bit more.

Grunting to himself, he looked around, trying to imagine where Tsugaru could have went. He wasn't looking directly in front of him when he bumped into someone on the street.

"Shit..so- I mean…" he cleared his throat and looked up, making his voice higher pitched, "So sorry!"

His cheeks flushed a bright red when Tsugaru was standing in front of him, carrying a bag of freshly bought sweets and fruits. The two stared at each other until Tsuugaru broke the silence and started laughing to himself.

"W-why are you laughing?!" Delic squeaked, trying to stay in character. Tsugaru just shook his head and grabbed Delic's hand, walking back toward the home.

"D-delic, you look ridiculous." He smiled as he glanced back at him, his eyes trailing up at down his body.

"I didn't think I'd run into you…let alone let you see me in this…shit stupid….fuck." Delic grumbled, keeping his head low to hide his red face behind the waterfall of blonde hair.

"Well, you look nice." Tsugaru commented before unlocking the front door and stepping inside. Delic narrowed his eyes and clambered after him, kicking off the heels as soon as they got inside.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Tsugaru set down the groceries and turned to look back at his lover and smiled, a slightly gleam in his eye, "I just really like dresses, that's all."

Delic blinked when he realized what Tsugaru was hinting at. He grinned and did a deep curtsey, blinking up at him with a small smile.

"Hostess, at your service~"

Tsugaru chuckled as Delic sauntered over, trying his hardest to look his best in the dress. Although it was painfully obvious that he was uncomfortable. Tsugaru grabbed Delic's hands and led him toward the bedroom, a sultry smirk on his lips. Delic could feel the blood pumping through him, making him painfully erect as his bulge strained against the white panties.

Tsugaru guided Delic to the bed, making him lie back on the bed. Delic silently questioned this, but Tsugaru stopped him from making a comment by crawling over him and kissing him forcefully.

It surprised Delic for the passive calm blonde to be so aggressive. Apparently this dress really turned him on.

Delic and Tsugaru battled for dominance, as their tongues roughly mashed against each other. However, the more skilled of the two easily won, curling his tongue around the other and sucking. Tsugaru moaned as Delic took over, pulling the kimono clad man onto his lap. His hands moved up the expanse of Tsugaru's sides, grazing over his bare chest. The man above him shivered as his nipple was brushed by Delic's thumb.

"Aah….Delic.."

The moan went straight to the host's (or in this case, hostess) cock. He growled and rolled his hips against Tsugaru, pressing his already full erect dick against him. Tsugaru pressed downwards, creating more friction and pressure, arching his back as Delic started kissing his jaw and neck.

The soft suckling of skin and ruffle of fabric mingled with the heated pants that filled the room. Tsugaru moaned again as Delic grunted, his hands massaging Tsugaru's hips.

Tsugaru pulled away, releasing quick breathes as he scooted down, and wiggled his way between Delic's thighs. He spread open the blonde's legs and looked up at him with heavy lidded cerulean eyes. Delic shivered at the die he saw in those cool orbs, and jolted when his lover brushed his nose against his leaking bulge.

Tsugaru nuzzled the large appendage and kissed the tip through the fabric. Delic groaned and let his head fall back into the pillows, closing his magenta eyes as Tsugaru continued to pleasure him.

The blue eyes blonde pulled away the fabric of the panties, finally freeing Delic from his constraints. He sighed happily as Tsugaru began to softly lick along the length. Tsugaru blowed gently on the cock, watching it twitch at the sensation, before peppering kissed from the base up to the tip. He gently flicked his tongue along the slit, wiping away the precum that was beaded at the top.

Delic groaned and rolled his hips, urging Tsugaru to continue. With a smile, Tsugaru swirled his tongue along the head, lingering along the underside for a moment. He drank up the shivers and moans that Delic gave out, as he wrapped his hand around the base and pumped as he took the top half into his mouth. Delic groaned and rocked his hips, gripping his hand in Tsugaru's hair.

Tsugaru bobbed up and down in time with his strokes, letting saliva drip down to coat the entire cock, while his other hand fondled and played with Delic's balls. The host could feel the tension building up in his stomach, growing hotter and hotter as he got closer to climax.

With all the will power he could muster, he pulled Tsugaru away, hearing the other blonde gasp and pant as he caught his breathe. They stared at each other for a moment, before Delic pulling Tsugaru closer and kissed him deeply. Tsugaru eagerly responded, kissing him back just as hungrily.

Delic guided Tsugaru to his knees, making him face the other way so he was positioned over Delic's face. Without hesitation, Delic unsheathed Tsugaru's leaking cock, and started to suck on it. Tsugaru let out a loud wonton moan, and trembled as his back arched up, and his head hung. He panted as Delic continued to take him, deep throating and humming to create more stimulation. Tsugaru shook as he went back to licking the head of Delic's cock, slowly taking more of him in as he hollowed out his cheeks.

The two bobbed and sucked and licked each other in a perfect rhythm, gently calling out each others names as their ministrations grew faster and faster. Soon, Tsugaru couldn't take much more, and came hard into Delic's mouth. The host thrust his hips a few more times, before also releasing onto Tsugaru's face, missing his open mouth completely as they both moaned with ecstasy.


End file.
